Entre las Rosas
by Effie Rosier
Summary: Todos saben que ese dia es el baile de Halloween, sin embargo, nadie en el castillo recuerda que es también el cumpleaños de Rose.Nadie lo recuerda. A excepción de Scorpius Malfoy.


**Dislaimer: Todos los personajes son de J.K Rowling. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme. :)**

**Entre las Rosas**

El inmenso castillo estaba iluminado por los rayos de la luna. El Bosque Prohibido estaba en calma. Los arboles se movían al compas del viento. Una música estridente, proveniente del castillo, se escuchaba en los terrenos.

Treinta y uno de Octubre. Celebración de Halloween…y cumpleaños de Rose Weasley.

Cerca del lago, se encontraba un terreno lleno de rosas. Rosas blancas, negras, rosadas, azules y rojas. Todas hermosas y con un aroma embriagante. Sentada entre esas flores se encontraba una pelirroja de ojos azules. Llevaba puesto un corto vestido negro con un cinturón rojo. Unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo se encontraban al pie de un anciano roble.

Miraba las estrellas con falsa calma. Aunque por dentro se sentía herida y olvidada. Seguro, en ese mismo instante, sus primos se divertían en el Gran Comedor. Disfrutando los manjares preparados por los elfos domésticos y de la compañía de sus parejas.

La pelirroja suspiró.

Todos los años, en ese mismo día. Ella, su hermano y sus primos se reunían en la Sala de Los Menesteres (sitio recomendado por James) y celebraban su cumpleaños. Devoraban las grageas de Bertie Bott, las ranas de chocolate, las meigas fritas y los tarros de jugo de calabaza. Conversaban hasta el amanecer y se contaban historias de terror.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los años. Aquellas veladas se iban haciendo mas maduras. Se reunían durante un par de horas y luego cada uno se marchaba a su respectiva sala común.

Al graduarse James, ni siquiera se reunían. Al verla en los pasillos tan solo le decían un simple "Feliz cumpleaños, prima" y le daban un abrazo rápido o un beso en la mejilla.

¡Incluso Scorpius era más expresivo que esos dos! ¡Por Merlín!

No obstante, ese año se habían pasado de la raya. Ni un beso, ni un abrazo, ni una felicitación. No se le habían acercado en todo el maldito día por estar arreglándose para ese estúpido baile. Al que ella había decidido no asistir.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de cierto rubio de ojos grises. El joven la observaba con curiosidad.

Vestía una elegante y fina túnica negra. Su cabellera rubio ceniza estaba levemente desordenada y llevaba su mano derecha dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica.

Scorpius se acercó lentamente a la joven. Se arrodilló a su lado y le susurró en el oído.

— ¿Por qué tan sola Rose?—le preguntó con suavidad.

La susodicha se sobresaltó y velozmente sacó una negra varita de sus bolsillos. En cuestión de segundos, esta estaba sobre la garganta del rubio.

Rose, al ver de quien se trataba, bajó su varita y la volvió a introducir en su bolsillo.

— ¡Estas demente! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!—le gritó la muchacha. Frunciendo el entrecejo y con la cara roja.

—No creí que estarías tan distraída. —le dijo Scorpius, acariciando la marca roja que le había quedado en su níveo cuello— ¿Por qué estas enojada?—le preguntó el muchacho.

—No es algo que te incumba. —le contestó Rose.

Scorpius se acercó a la muchacha y pasó su brazo por sus hombros. La chica se estremeció y el sonrojo en sus mejillas se intensificó.

— ¿Sabes que día es hoy, Scor?—le preguntó Rose. Mirando al vacio.

—Treinta y uno de Octubre—le contestó el joven, acariciando los bucles rojos de la muchacha.

— ¿Sabes que se celebra hoy?—le preguntó con esperanza la muchacha.

—Halloween—contestó sin vacilar el muchacho.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior y escondió la cara entre sus manos.

—Aunque hoy se celebra algo mucho más importante—le dijo el rubio.

Rose lo miró con confusión. Scorpius se colocó detrás de ella y echó la melena pelirroja de la chica a un lado. Dejando expuesto su blanco y delicado cuello.

—Cierra los ojos—le ordeno.

Rose obedeció. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Por su mente pasaron miles de posibilidades distintas sobre lo que hacia el más joven de los Malfoy.

Sintió una fina cadena rodeando su cuello. Las frías manos de Scorpius rozaron su nuca. Cerrando un diminuto broche.

—Ábrelos—le dijo el muchacho.

Al abrir los ojos la mirada de Rose se encontró con la gris de Scorpius. El joven la miraba con amor y diversión.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada hasta su pecho y se encontró con un relicario de plata. En la tapa estaban escritas sus iniciales en letras doradas. Enternecida, Rose lo abrió y se encontró con una foto mágica.

En ella aparecían Albus, Scorpius y ella. Scorpius la agarraba por la cintura, posesivamente mientras ella se sonrojaba. Albus hacia muecas de asco y fingía vomitar.

La joven sonrió. Mostrando sus dientes blancos, donde sus incisivos destacaban por su tamaño. Un poco más grandes que el resto de su dentadura.

—Esta hermoso Scorpius. Gracias—le dijo la chica.

Scorpius acercó su pálido rostro al de su novia y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus suaves labios.

—Feliz Cumpleaños—le susurró.

Rose sonrió. Disfrutando de los besos del muchacho.

Todos podían olvidarse de su cumpleaños. Todos menos su novio. Scorpius Malfoy.

**Bueno, este es mi primer Rose/Scorpius. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**El Scorpius de mi fic es más dulce y romantico que su padre. Debido a la crianza que le dio Astoria.**

**A mi ella me parece una mujer muy agradable. ******

**Click a Go para hacerme saber su opinión.**


End file.
